Fairy Academy
by Waylo
Summary: I really wasn't expecting this. One moment I find myself moving to a beautiful town and going to the school of my dreams, the other I find myself facing gorgeous people who look like supermodels. How much better can this get? Oh, I don't know. Probably love, a broken heart, something really bad. Who knows? It's just my first day of school.
1. Prologue: How It All Started

**Sup guys! I just had this idea in my head, and I'm just like, 'To hell with it. I'll write it.' So no I have two on-going series. Which are most likely gonna do downhill. But it doesn't hurt to try this story out, right? So here goes.**

**Please review guys! It's very much appreciated! ;)**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Fairy Tail. (I've never done this before, now have I?)**

* * *

**Prologue: How It All Started  
**_Heartfilia Mansion  
4:30 P.M._

* * *

"Lucy-sama!" the servant called.

The blonde girl walked passed the female servant, striding down the long, red carpeted hallway with her hands balled into fists. She came to a stop and faced the two grand, fancy doors in front of her, her teeth gritted together and her eyes full of anger. Before the servants came to stop her, she slammed the doors open.

"FATHER!" she yelled out.

The man at the window turned slowly to face her, the rays of the sun shining down at his back, creating a long, large shadow. He looked headstrong, fierce, yet old and kind. "Lucy. I thought you were taught to knock first and be polite instead of stomping your way in the house and slamming doors open without permission."

"Who cares about that?" she stomped into his workroom. "What I want to care about right now is why you are suddenly having me transfer schools!"

Her father sighed and shook his head. "I didn't want to do this either, Lucy. Despite that, my superior had me relocate. he promoted me."

Lucy's eyes widened with surprise. "I guess...that's a surprise then...But why can't I stay here? I can take care of myself and such."

"You know I can't do that, Lucy," her father stated, turning his body to face the window once more. "I can't leave you alone."

"Father, I have friends here. I can't just leave them all of a sudden!"

"You can keep contact though, right? We're just moving a few hours away from them, you can call them and meet up, am I right?"

Lucy was at a loss of words. Her father had a point there, at least they'd be living a few hours away. But she still couldn't believe that she'd be moving away from the house she grew up in. "What about mom? She's still at the hospital. How are you planning on transferring her?"

Her father looked at her with confidence in his eyes. "She told me that her doctor gave her the okay to be dispatched. She'll be fine."

Her heart pounded in her chest as she ran out of arguments. "Alright...Then what town would be we living in? What school would I be enrolled to?"

Her father smiled at her. "Magnolia." Lucy's heart skipped a beat, a picture of the beautiful, green town flashed through her mind. "You'll be enrolling in Fairy Academy." She was sure her heart had stopped. She couldn't breathe.

Was she dreaming? She was going to be enrolled at Fairy Academy? _The _Fairy Academy?! She squealed and jumped at her father, hugging him. "Oh my god, thank you thank you THANK YOU!"

He smiled and hugged her back. "I knew you'd be happy. Now go pack your stuff, we'll be leaving in a few days."

Lucy grinned at him. "Yes!"

* * *

_**Lucy's POV: **__7:00 A.M._

"Are you sure that you won't be needing a chauffeur?" Jude Heartfilia persisted.

"No," I smiled. "Father, I can take care of myself. Besides, I don't want people to immediately think of me as a spoiled rich girl."

Jude sighed, giving in. "Alright. Be careful, okay? Have fun at your first day of school."

"I will! Bye!"

I skipped down the steps of their new house, or mansion. It was about the same size as their old one, but much more beautiful with all the decorations and flowers. In short, it looked more full of life.

My palms were sweating despite the fact that I was excited to go to my dream school. How would they think of me? Did I look okay? Would the school actually be like how I dreamed of it? I shook my head. I must be positive about this. I heard good, positive opinions of this school, so then nothing could be bad, right?

My footsteps slowed down as I got closer to the gates of Fairy Academy. My heart pounded hard against my ribs. My stomach curled and churned as excitement and nervousness began to take over. The palms of my hands became wet and gripped onto my bag tighter.

As I got closer, my eyes widened in surprise. The gate was _crowded _with people. I didn't think people would be so excited to _actually _go to school. Did I mention they were squealing too? I guess not. Their voices were so high pitched that I had to actually cover my ears and wince. What the hell was going on in there? Definitely not a fight.

I moved closer to the crowd and stood on my tiptoes, trying to catch a glimpse of what was happening. My eyes landed on the school building, tall, grand, huge like in the magazine's I've seen. Despite that the campus was like every other school—green with some dead, yellow grass and litter—everything was so _breathtaking. _Another round of ear shattering screams and shouts came around, the sound ringing in my ears. I looked to whatever they were so crazed about and—_wow._

Models? Were they models? They certainly looked like models. The atmosphere around them was basically _glittering _with stars. They even looked like delinquents with their rebellious looks, but despite that, they were _gorgeous _creatures.

A fierce looking, brave redheaded woman with her head held high. A raven haired man with a scar on his forehead—for some reason—taking off his shirt, making some girls faint. A kind looking, straight forward, long albino haired woman pointed at him, causing him to curse out loud and look for wherever he threw his shirt. Another albino hair girl—short haired though—laughed, and she had a beautiful smile. Were those two related?

However, my eyes only—and _only—_landed on the pink haired man. Why is it him that stands out the most from the others? Was it because of his pink hair? No, there was white and scarlet in there, which were also unnatural colors. He was handsome. I sucked in a breath as my heart jumped when our eyes locked onto each other, the heat rising up to my cheeks.

The crowd screamed again. "Did you see that?! He looked over here!" "Oh my god, why is it that he's so handsome?!" "I wish he was my boyfriend!"

Okay. I was not expecting my dream school to be crowded with fan girls. I knew this place would be famous, not like this though. The breath in my lungs were knocked out as the crowd pushed and shoved me as the crazed about the group of models passed by.

In moments, I found myself on my knees and hands in front of them. My eyes widened as I finished processing what happened. I couldn't breathe as I looked up at them. My heart pounded nonstop as I found them looking down at me with the same amount of surprise. I heard the soft murmurs of the voices behind me, the male and female voices that were just yelling and screaming out.

Uh-oh. I looked back down at my legs. _Move. Move. Move dammit! _Instead, my body just sat there, slightly trembling at the strong stares of everyone around me. Great. Right when I wanted everyone to be great friends with me and think that I'm normal. _This _happens. They probably think that I'm a fool.

A deep, low chuckle vibrated through the dead silence. The next thing I knew, the group in front of me began to giggle and chuckle, some of the even laughing. The two albino haired beauties stepped up, the short haired one crouching down with a smile. If I were a guy, I'd seriously fall for her at first sight. Fortunately, I'm a female.

The short haired girl held out her hand. "That's quite the fall you had there," she giggled. "You okay?"

I was embarrassed. I was sure my face was pure red by now. I took her hand hesitantly. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you." I stood up, fully aware that I was now the center of attention of the _entire _school.

The long haired girl also giggled. "I've never seen you around before. Are you new?"

"Y-Yeah...This will be my first day of school...," I looked down at the ground.

The short haired girl ducked her head down to meet my gaze and smiled. "My name is Lisanna. I'm a sophomore. This is my older sister, Mirajane. She's a senior. What about you?" My heart stopped when I heard her say the name Mirajane. _The _Mirajane?! The famous model in The Sorcerer's Magazine?!

"M-my name is Lucy...," I contemplated whether if I should tell her my last name, but came to the conclusion that I shouldn't. "I'm a sophomore as well."

"Really?" her eyes widened and sparkled and took my hands in hers. "Then let's hope that we can have classes together!"

"You two already seem close," a deep male voice said. We both looked over to the raven haired man. He still didn't have his shirt on. "You guys just met each other too. Why can't we join in?"

"Gray, your shirt," the redheaded beauty stated. She even sounded fierce. She looked at me and I somewhat took a step back. "My name is Erza Scarlet. I'm the student council president here. Also a sophomore. Since you're new, I'll be guiding you around."

"O-Okay...," I shyly responded.

She motioned her hand to the raven haired man who was buttoning up his shirt, ignoring the quiet murmurs and silent protests of the crowd. "This man is Gray Fullbuster. As you can see, he strips a lot."

"Hey!" he yelled. "Don't say that! She'll get a bad impression on me!"

The pink haired man snorted. "Dude, I think that she already has a bad impression on you. You just stripped in front of her." He pointed down to his pants, laying there on the ground. More female squeals came.

Gray cursed and pulled his pants up. Mirajane smiled and motioned her hand at the pink haired man. My heart was doing flips as our eyes met again. The heat in my face that was receding immediately came back once he gave me a smile. "This here is Natsu Dragneel."

"He's a dense idiot, just so you know," Gray stated with a smirk.

Natsu turned his head and glared at him. "Are you serious? She might actually think that, you know!"

Gray snorted. "She's going to think that sooner or later, dumbass."

Natsu straightened up and smirked. "Yeah. She's probably gonna think that you work for a strip club too."

Gray narrowed his eyes on him. Lightning sparked between them as the atmosphere became suffocating, at least for me. Everyone else seemed to be really into this silent fight, especially the girls. I sucked in a breath when I saw Erza's eyes glow red and her hair hover in the air. Oh how I wanted to runaway.

"Natsu. Gray," she simply stated, yet silent threats were thrown at them. The said men flinched at the tone of her voice and put their arms around each other's necks, acting like they've been best buddies since the beginning. I guess they're scared of her. I nervously smiled.

I heard more murmurs behind me, and this time they sounded angered. Not good. Definitely not good. _"Who does she think she is?" "She's talking to them as if it's nothing." "Who is she?" "Is she stupid or what?"_

I gulped. Thankfully, the bell for school to start came to my rescue. Lisanna turned to look at me and smiled. "I'll probably see you later, Lucy. Hopefully." And she waved goodbye. Mirajane smiled and waved goodbye.

"Later," Gray passed by with a pat on my back. I blushed.

I watched them leave and the crowd disperse. I could still hear their soft, frustrated mutters about me. Crap. I really didn't want to make such an impression on my first day of school. I flinched when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Whoa there. It's just me," Natsu chuckled. "I'll see ya later, Luigi."

My jaw dropped as I saw him walk away. I gripped onto my bag and shouted out, "It's Lucy!"

"Yeah yeah, whatever," he raised his hand in the air, but didn't turn around. I took deep breaths. All of them said 'Later', not 'Bye' or 'It's nice to meet you'. It was like they were sure we'd be seeing each other again.

"Lucy," Erza called. "I'll take you to the office. After you get your schedule, I'll be guiding you to your classes and everywhere else so you can get used to the school. I'll most likely be doing this the entire week, but there are times where I can get busy. If I am, I'll call for someone to help you. Am I clear?"

I gulped. "Y-Yes."

She nodded. "Good. Let's get going then." And she began walking.

Damn, she's really straightforward! "O-Okay!" I jogged a bit to catch up to her.

Huh, so much for a first day of school. Although I really do have a bad feeling. A really really bad one. Something might happen because of this all-of-a-sudden encounter with gorgeous creatures. Despite that, I can't help but feel all giddy that I've met them. They might actually change my life.

* * *

**So...How'd you guys think of this? Please review! I'd really appreciate it. Thank you for reading! I hope you guys enjoyed this! ;)**


	2. Chapter 1: Beginnings of Friendship

**Soo..uhh...Hi...? Thanks for reviewing my prologue chapter; jazziored, Joker-Of-Spades, and Painful Kiss. And thank you, everyone, for being patient with me. I'm sorry for not updating, so I hope that this was worth the wait. I really hope so. And soo I'll shut up now and get on with the story.**

* * *

**Chapter One:  
****_Beginnings of_**_ **Friendship**_**_  
_**Day 1; fairy Academy; 8:00AM  
First Period; Math  
_Lucy's POV_

* * *

"Class, I'd like it if you guys would actually _shut up _for once and _listen?!"_ the teacher lashed out.

I swallowed the lump in my throat as the classroom shushed and the students turn their heads to look at me. The door behind me closed, signaling that Erza had left to go to her own class. Now here I stand. In front of a classroom full of people I don't even know. Alone. I hope that I'm not visibly trembling.

My eyes scanned the room, hoping to find Lisanna or anyone that I had met this morning. Too bad. I'm all alone. I'm not even sure whether I should be happy or sad. I silently breathed through my nose. I looked back to the female teacher. She was a beauty; soft, wavy silk chestnut hair with perfect shaped face and hazel eyes. She cleared her throat.

"Well, thank you for your attention," she glared at the students, making most of them shudder. I was in deep cold sweat. Deep deep cold sweat. "We have a new student today," she gave them a menacing smile before turning to me. "Please introduce yourself."

I gripped the hem of my plaid skirt. Damn this teacher was scary. "M-My name is Lucy," I stuttered. I looked down at the ground and slowly drew circles on the ground with the tip of my foot.

Soft murmurs flowed around the room and again I swallowed down the pile of excitement and nervousness. "Isn't she the one who talked to _them _on the way in?" "Damn...she's pretty cute..." "How dare she talk to the boys..." "Let's talk to her later"

Oh dear. This is going to be a rough day, isn't it? "So, Lucy," I snapped my head up to look at the teacher, "I am Ms. Sakura. Pleased to have you in my class for the rest of the school year." She looked around the room. "How about you go sit over at the empty seat at the windows? No one is seated there, so that'll be your seat for the rest of the year."

I heard some girls groan but they hushed when the teacher hissed.

I looked over to where she said and my head screamed _YES. _I get to look at the scenery outside along with the sky. Then I looked at the seat next to it and it was empty. Who sits there? Sakura seemed to have caught my glimpse since she said, "Ah, good luck sitting there."

I swallowed as many images swam through my head; a delinquent? Someone bad? Uh oh, I've got the shivers now. Without wasting anymore time, I hesitantly walked over to my now new seat and sat down.

At the same moment, the doors of the class opened and the man with pink hair came waltzing in with a goofy grin. Sakura let out a loud, exasperated sigh. "Oh dear lord Natsu. Is there a day in which you would as to _kindly _come to class early?"

"Sorry teach," the pink haired man chuckled. "Gray and I were caught up in a challenge by Bisca and Alzack."

She sighed again and shook her head. "I still don't get why you two fight all the time." Natsu opened his mouth but the teacher cut him off with a sharp glare. "No, no just go sit down."

He gulped and backed away towards his own seat, "S-Sure..." I noticed that he was walking over here. Over to where I was. Then I looked at the empty seat to my right. Oh no. Ohhh no. Nonononononooo. _He _was sitting next to me? I glanced around the class, most guys were laughing at Natsu and greeting him and the girls were chewing on the handkerchiefs as he got closer to me.

Someone held out their hand and Natsu high-fived him with a grin. He turned to look at his seat before our eyes locked on to one another just like earlier. I admit it. I panicked and averted my eyes to the window. Bad move. Such a bad move. I heard him sigh and sit down in his seat. Oh god I hope my heart isn't too loud.

Ms. Sakura told the class to take out our notebooks and so we did. Although it was really frustrating with this pink haired man sitting beside me. He was...I don't know. _Annoying. _And loud. And pretty disruptive and rude. I took a deep breath and let it slowly go out through my nose as my eyebrows knitted together and I massaged me temples. I can't focus _at all _on the lesson Ms. Sakura was giving us.

So this was why she said 'good luck'. Natsu let out a roar of laughter along with fellow classmates sitting beside him and then had his head against the table, slamming on the desk with his hand as he tried to stifle his sudden outburst. I gripped my pencil tighter as I tried to focus on what Ms. Sakura was saying before my body began to shake in utter frustration. I couldn't believe that I thought this man was cool and handsome just an hour ago.

"HEY. SHUT UP HERE." Ms. Sakura walked by and slammed her fist against Natsu's desk, barely a few inches where his face was. i saw the fear in Natsu when he sat upright; it was written all over his face like when he and uh..that stripper guy faced Erza.

Natsu sat upright in his seat. "Y-Yes ma'am," he silently murmured while he broke out in cold sweat. Okay. I admit it. I felt bad for him. I mean, who wouldn't? She was hella scary. Oh well, at least this guy could finally shut up. Not to be mean though. I'm never mean, haha...ha.

I turned my head to look at him and found him with his head against the table, this time he was looking at me. My heart jumped and I averted my gaze, _again. _I heard him mutter something and looked at him again, but this time his head was buried into his arm. Huh, what's got him in a bad mood?

I'd rather not ask him about it soo...yeah. First period was pretty awkward with the atmosphere between us.

* * *

The bell rang and I gathered my things and placed them into my bag. Before I even got to leave class, I was confronted by some guys. Uh oh. "H-Hi there..." I crookedly smiled. "Could you guys move aside so I could leave?"

"You're name is Lucy, right? " said one with chest nut brown hair with dazzling hazel eyes. However, despite the cutey he was, I couldn't help but get the cold shivers and goosebumps all over my body as he eyed me. "Niicceee..."

I blinked. _Excuse me? _My eyes flashed and I opened my mouth, but someone beat me to the punch. "You guys shut the hell up." That voice...I turned and looked at the person standing behind me. Natsu. "Quit eyeing her as some kind of food, Josh."

'Josh' laughed. "Oh, sorry Salamander, didn't know she was yours." _Salamander? _I stared wide-eyed at Natsu. His nickname was _Salamander?_ Josh looked at me up and down again. "I'll see you later, beautiful." Then he turned around and left with his fellow friends.

Heat rushed to my face as I felt disgusted. I didn't know that Fairy Academy had perverts as well. But then I stood stupefied. What the hell did he mean that I was Natsu's?! I gritted my teeth and shook my head, pushing that thought away. I turned to looked at my savior. "Thanks Natsu." I smiled at him, but he looked away from me. I was dumbfounded. So this was how he felt when I averted my gaze. I sighed and walked out the door of the class without knowing that Natsu was following behind. I looked at my schedule and then down the hallways, looking left and right.

Erza wasn't anywhere to be found. "Erza said that she can't come to get you." I jumped at the sudden childish, yet masculine voice behind me. "She just texted me. What do you have next?"

I looked down to my schedule. "I have science next, uhhh...Mr...Benez?" My eyes wandered up to his and my voice got stuck in my throat. It was so easy to get lost in his dark, charcoal eyes.

Natsu grinned. "I have that class as well," he wrapped an arm around my shoulder, making me blush at the sudden contact. "C'mon, let's go Luigi!" I smacked his arm, "It's _Lucy!"_

He just kept on smiling though. "Ms. Sakura, could you give us late passes?" I heard the teacher curse to herself before muttering in agreement. Huh, maybe this day won't be too bad.

* * *

Second Period: Science

My heart jolted in fear when the bell rang for class to start, thank heavens, though, we had late passes. Or more like thank Natsu and Ms. Sakura. And surprisingly, I was seated beside Natsu again. Coincidence? Yes, it should be. This can _not _be fate. Then again, who's to say? No one can tell when Fate occurs. I don't know much about Fate anyways, so why should I care?

...Okay. I'm getting curious. I'll search it up on the internet later.

Mr. Benez was talking about human organs and..._parts _of the organism. I didn't want to pay attention to anything because I've already learned it back at my old school and at home thanks to my home tutor. Or ex-home tutor. Haven't seen her in years.

"Hey Lucy," the childish, masculine voice was so close to my ear, I wanted to jump away and hold myself. And so instead, I sat upright and stared down at my notebook, trying to _only _focus on said object. Seems like pinky here didn't like my response because in turn, he jabbed the end of his led-pencil into my side, _hard._

I slammed my head against the table, gaining the attention of some classmates, but they returned their focus back to the teacher. I drilled my teeth together and sent a murderous glare at the pink haired fool.

I silently hissed, "_What the hell do you think you're doing?_"

He widely smiled, his fangs showing—was it even _possible _to have teeth as sharp as his? Nonetheless, my insides fluttered and I averted my gaze again. "I don't get you, Lucy," I heard him mutter. I turned head back to him again, my head still resting against the table and saw his serious expression. I raised an eyebrow, questioning his meaning. "One moment you're friendly, and then the other you're avoiding me. You're so weird." He chuckled.

A vein popped. I dug the heel of my foot into his and he jumped out of his seat, hissing in pain as he held his injured foot. "Mr. Dragneel," Mr. Benez coughed, "Is there a problem?"

Natsu sent me a glare and I just innocently smiled at him. "Uh, nothing. I just jabbed my foot into the ground at the wrong spot." Most of our classmate laughed and giggled at his lame excuse. When he sat back down, I gave him a mockful smile and nudged his side.

He turned his attention to me as he leaned his head against his arm and sent me an irritated look. I continued to smile at him. "That's what you get for messing with me, Natsu Dragneel."

* * *

Break Time

This was nice. My old school didn't have any breaks in between periods like this. Then again, where the hell was I supposed to go? I just stood outside my previous classrom looking like a fool, just staring at my schedule. I didn't think that Erza knew where I was at, so might as well trying to look for the class by myself, right? After all, this _was _break time, so I had plenty of time...right?

I glanced into the classroom and looked at the clock. _9:55. _If I remember correctly, third period starts in about fifteen minutes. That's plenty of time! I walked down the corridor, trying to ignore the dirty looks I received. Jeez, what is with these people here?

"Well well well...if it ain't the blonde beauty again." Ugh, I got goosebumps. And that voice...I turned around and saw the same chestnut brown hair and hazel eyes earlier when first period ended. Not good. Totally not good. I took a step away, but he took a step forward. His gaze, once again, roamed up and down my body and I couldn't help but hug myself. He had a scheming grin on his face that I wanted to wipe off _so _badly. "Aww, are you lost?" He held out his hand. "Here, give me your schedule, I'll help you look around." I didn't want to though, I had this feeling that once I give it to him, he wouldn't give it back.

I backed away again, but this guy was persistent and I ended up against a wall. "Don't be scared, miss. I'm just offering to help," he smirked. I could hear the mocking tone in his voice. He pressed his hand against the wall beside my head and leaned in. Oh my God this guy _reaked _of alcohol_. _I covered my nose and mouth and shuddered, turning my heard to the side. Isn't he underaged for drinking, but judging by the way he was acting, he was definitely sober. I squeezed my eyes shut. Someone, _anyone._

"Hey, what are you doing?"

I opened my eyes with my hand still covering my nose and mouth and Josh groaned in annoyance. Immediately, I was relieved. Again, he came to my rescue, this pink haired fool. When his eyes landed on me, they widened in realization before settling on Josh in a vicious manner. "_Josh. _I thought I _told _you not to eye her as some kind of food."

"Natsu, what's going on?" A raven haired man stood beside him. Our eyes met and I recognized him, the stripper. "Oh, it's the blondie..." he looked over to Josh, then at me, and then at Josh again. I could see that it hit him. "Ahh, I see now. Josh, you're minced meat now."

Josh put his hands in the air and walked backwards away from me. "Okay, okay. She looked like she was lost," he sneered and looked at me. "Let's see each other again, as Fate would have it."

I shivered under his gaze. I did not want to meet someone like him. I did not need such treatment from him. Not in this school. Not in the school of my dreams. I heard rustling and looked up. Natsu had dropped his bag and was immediately at Josh's side, grabbing him by the collar. Natsu's eyes were full of anger and venom. "Do. Not. Go. Near. Her. Ever. _Again." _He spat. "You got me?"

The chestnut haired man was trembling, I felt bad for the guy even if he was a creep. "I-I got it, Salamander." At those words, Natsu released him, dropping him to the floor. Josh scrambled to his feet, cursing to himself and walked away. Natsu let out a huff and turned to look at me, my heart skipping a beat for the umpteenth time. "You okay, Lucy?"

I gave him a shaky laugh and smiled. "You bet I am now that you're here." He let out a low chuckle and I wondered how it would feel if I would hug him. I felt heat rush to my face and pushed that thought away, why was I even thinking like that? Natsu walked over to me and patted me head. "It's good that you're okay."

I heard a snort and we turned our attention to the raven haired man. "What's with all the lovey-dovey crap? I'm getting sick just by looking at you guys," the man sneered.

"Oh shut up, stripper," Natsu stared him down. "You're just jealous because you don't have anyone to talk to."

"Pfft, I have plenty of people to talk to," he countered.

"And who would that be? Oh I know, the walls."

I winced at that. Ouch, those are cruel words, guys. I was amazed at how they were unaffected by one another's insults; it seemed to only fuel their rivalry. I sighed and looked at the clock on the wall from across from me. I let out a gasp. _Five minutes left until the bell rings to get to class!_ I looked at the rivals, the lightning clashing between them and swallowed a lump in my throat. "Uhh, guys? Hello?" They turned theur attentions to me with scary expressions and I wanted to crawl into the nearest corner. "C-Could you guys show me to where Mrs. Yuuni's class is? I-I'm lost."

They looked back to each other and glared. "Let's continue this some other time, _exhibitionist._" "How about at lunch today, _arsonist?" _Arsonist? Exhibitionist? I did not want to know why they call each other that. I did not want to get close to these people. Something tells me that they are dangerous people.

The raven haired man and Natsu walked away from each other. Natsu came over to me and told me to follow him, and I more than happily obliged. As we walked down the hallway, curiosity got the best of me. "Are you and...that guy always like that?"

Natsu raised an eyebrow at me. "Gray? Yeah, we've been like that ever since we met, never knew why though. We don't bother think about it though, it became a routine." I let out a laugh. "Hey, Lucy."

I hummed in response. He stopped in front of me. "If anyone bothers you, let me know, alright?" My eyes widened and I met his eyes; they were brimming with fire and care. Warmth swarmed my belly. "O-Okay..." I nervously sputtered out. He grinned at me, his fangs showing again.

Okay, I'll say this. I have my gut telling me not to get involved with these people, but my heart is telling me to do whatever I want. And what I want is to get to know Natsu Dragneel.

* * *

**How'd you guys like this one? Reviews? Yes? No? I'll continue how the rest of Lucy's first day of school goes in the next chapter, so please bare with me! I'm sorry!**


End file.
